bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Challenge/BTD5 Archive 8
Below is an archive of all Daily Challenges which have been available in BTD5 from July 1st, 2015 to December 31st, 2015. Only special conditions are mentioned with an exception – towers and road items which are not mentioned are not available. So, if not specified: ---- Jul 1, 2015 - "Q&A" (Ice Flow, Medium) - Dart Monkey, Ice Tower, Dartling Gun, $650 starting cash, survive waves 10 to 65, reward of 50 Jul 2, 2015 - "Target-a-Bloon" Jul 3, 2015 - "Icy Aces and the Farm Factory" Jul 4, 2015 - "Homestar Runner" Jul 5, 2015 - "Kanten" Jul 6, 2015 - "Down & to the Left" Jul 7, 2015 - "Easy Fix" Jul 8, 2015 - "Summertime" Jul 9, 2015 - "50% Multiplier" Jul 10, 2015 - "Awkward Layout" Jul 11, 2015 - "Good Targeting" Jul 12, 2015 - "A Normal Day" Jul 13, 2015 - "Battle of Hogwarts" (Lightning Scar, Medium) - Dart Monkey (2-4), Boomerang Thrower (4-2), Ninja Monkey, Ice Tower, Glue Gunner (2-4), Monkey Apprentice, $20,000 starting cash, survive waves 50 to 85, no more than 7 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 80 Jul 14, 2015 - "Save Our Souls" Jul 15, 2015 - "Open Minded" Jul 16, 2015 - "Straight" Jul 17, 2015 - "APM" Jul 18, 2015 - "Crosshaired" Jul 19, 2015 - "Romancing the Stone" Jul 20, 2015 - "Who Invited Glue?" (Archipelago, Medium) - Dart Monkey (3-4), Tack Shooter (3-4), Glue Gunner (3-4), Monkey Ace (3-4), $6,000 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 65, reward of 50 Jul 21, 2015 - "The Gauntlet" Jul 22, 2015 - "Lead Problems" Jul 23, 2015 - "Quirky Works Every Round" Jul 24, 2015 - "BADS" (Mount Magma, Hard) - Ice Tower, Glue Gunner, Monkey Buccaneer (4-1), Mortar Tower (4-2), Dartling Gun (2-4), $5,000 starting cash, survive waves 35 to 60, no more than 3 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 50 Jul 25, 2015 - "Candy Reached" Jul 26, 2015 - "Powered Up" Jul 27, 2015 - "Hotkey Matching" Jul 28, 2015 - "Smashing the Pumpkins" Jul 29, 2015 - "Shots Fired" Jul 30, 2015 - "Tier Six Day" Jul 31, 2015 - "Small Gap" Aug 1, 2015 - "Friday the 13th" (Crypt Keeper, Easy) - Dart Monkey, Ice Tower, Glue Gunner, Dartling Gun, Monkey Sub, $6,500 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 65, reward of 65 Aug 2, 2015 - "Pharaoh" Aug 3, 2015 - "Enchanted Marine Equipment" Aug 4, 2015 - "Inside Out" Aug 5, 2015 - "Going Japanese" (Archipelago, Medium) - Boomerang Thrower, Ninja Monkey, Bomb Tower (2-4), Monkey Apprentice, Banana Farm, $12,730 starting cash, survive waves 40 to 65, no more than 7 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 50 Aug 6, 2015 - "Second > None" Aug 7, 2015 - "Mambo No. 5" Aug 8, 2015 - "SMFC" (Scorched Earth, Medium) - Dart Monkeys (2-4), Glue Gunner, Monkey Ace, Monkey Village, Spike Factory, $2,200 starting cash, survive waves 20 to 65, no more than 6 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 65 Aug 9, 2015 - "Those Were Meant For MOABs" (The Great Divide, Medium) - Ice Monkey (3-2), Glue Gunner (3-2), Monkey Apprentice (4-2), Mortar Tower (2-2), Spike Factory (1-3), $5,000 starting cash, 200 lives, survive waves 26 to 63, no more than 2 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 100 Aug 10, 2015 - "Furious 7" Aug 11, 2015 - "Good Misspelling" Aug 12, 2015 - "Orange Volcano" Aug 13, 2015 - "Trident" Aug 14, 2015 - "The Gore Chasm" Aug 15, 2015 - "Someone to Lava" Aug 16, 2015 - "360 No Scope" Aug 17, 2015 - "The Wall of TRENDS" Aug 18, 2015 - "Face Everything and Rise" Aug 19, 2015 - "HEBABB" (Ice Flow, Medium) - Tack Shooter (4-3), Ice Tower (4-3), Glue Gunner (4-3), Monkey Village (4-3), Banana Farm (4-3), given 1 free Meerkat Spy, 1 Bloonberry Bush, 1 Angry Squirrel, 1 Tribal Turtle, and 1 Pontoon, $1,000 starting cash, survive waves 1 to 50, no more than 2 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 50 Aug 20, 2015 - "Pixie Lott" Aug 21, 2015 - "Defend the Koprulu Sector!" Aug 22, 2015 - "On Thin Ice" Aug 23, 2015 - "Tenfold:" Aug 24, 2015 - "Avada Bloondavra" Aug 25, 2015 - "(I've Got) The Bloon Blues" Aug 26, 2015 - "In Triplicate" Aug 27, 2015 - "PARTY" Aug 28, 2015 - "Yellow Submarine" Aug 29, 2015 - "Camo Intel" Aug 30, 2015 - "Popping Pairs on Ice" Aug 31, 2015 - "It's the New Style" Sep 1, 2015 - "Unused Effects" (Archipelago, Medium) - Tack Shooter (4-0), Boomerang Thrower (3-2), Bomb Tower (3-0), Ice Tower (0-4), Monkey Buccaneer (4-1), Mortar Tower (0-3), Spike Factory (2-3), $5,000 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 65, max. 9 Towers at a time, reward of 60 Sep 2, 2015 - "Beaming Booming Blade Blasts" Sep 3, 2015 - "Triangular Sequence" Sep 4, 2015 - "Dr. Monkey and Mr. Bloon" Sep 5, 2015 - "Jaws" Sep 6, 2015 - "Tower of Geddon in the Dead Sea" Sep 7, 2015 - "Capture Points" Sep 8, 2015 - "Dead Battery" Sep 9, 2015 - "Special Setting" (The Great Divide, Hard) '- Monkey Ace, Dartling Gun, Monkey Sub (4-2), given 2 free Portable Lakes, survive waves 30 to 63, reward of 50 Sep 10, 2015 - '"Takedown" Sep 11, 2015 - "Ultimate Forumer Quest" Sep 12, 2015 - "Reds"'' (Slalom, Medium)' - Tack Shooter, Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey (0-0), Monkey Apprentice (2-4), Dartling Gun (4-2), Spike Factory (2-3), $7,000 starting cash, survive waves 40 to 65, 50 lives, no more than 4 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 50 Sep 13, 2015 - '"No Priorities, Aiming or Paths"' Sep 14, 2015 - '"Along the Tops"' Sep 15, 2015 - '"So Many Same Letters"' Sep 16, 2015 - '"Get To The Point"' Sep 17, 2015 - '"Mobility Processors" (?, Medium)' - Dart Monkey (2-2), Sniper Monkey (2-2), Boomerang Monkey (2-2), Ninja Monkey (2-2), Bomb Tower (2-2), Glue Gunner (2-2), Monkey Buccaneer (2-2), Monkey Ace (2-2), Mortar Tower (2-2), Dartling Gun (2-2), Monkey Sub, survive waves 15 to 55, , reward of 80 Sep 18, 2015 - '"The Water Company"' Sep 19, 2015 - '"Sins" (Lightning Scar, Medium)' - Sniper Monkey (4-2), Boomerang Thrower (3-2), Ice Tower (3-3), Super Monkey (3-2), Monkey Apprentice (2-4), Dartling Gun, Monkey Sub (2-3), given 1 free Portable Lake, $15,000 starting cash, survive waves 45 to 85, no more than 2 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 50 Sep 20, 2015 - '"I Need Air"' Sep 21, 2015 - '"Revealation"' Sep 22, 2015 - '"Your Speciality Messed My Price"' Sep 23, 2015 - '"We All Live In a Submarine"' Sep 24, 2015 - '"LFU"' Sep 25, 2015 - '"A Perfect Circle"' Sep 26, 2015 - '"Rangefinders" (Dockside, Medium)' - Dart Monkey (2-0), Ninja Monkey (1-1), Monkey Sub (2-4), $6,000 starting cash, survive waves 35 to 80, max. 9 Towers at a time, no more than 5 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 50 Sep 27, 2015 - '"Guns on Ships"' Sep 28, 2015 - '"Solar Scouts"' Sep 29, 2015 - '"Luxurious Sacrifice"' Sep 30, 2015 - '"Forbidden Ground"' Oct 1, 2015 - '"Orbital Doom Cannon" (Country Road, Medium)' - Boomerang Thrower (4-2), Monkey Ace (3-4), Monkey Apprentice (2-4), given 1 free Beekeeper and 1 Bloonsday Device, $25,000 starting cash, survive waves 45 to 75, reward of 50 Oct 2, 2015 - '"End of Ages"' Oct 3, 2015 - '"Fortress Destroyers"' Oct 4, 2015 - '"Submachine"' Oct 5, 2015 - '"Binary Star"' Oct 6, 2015 - '"Offshore Accounts"' Oct 7, 2015 - '"Camo Costs" (Scorched Earth, Hard)' - Boomerang Thrower (4-2), Bomb Tower (2-4), Glue Gunner (2-4), Super Monkey (4-2), Monkey Village, $20,000 starting cash, survive waves 45 to 65, reward of 50 Oct 8, 2015 - '"The Magnificent Seven"' Oct 9, 2015 - '"Critical Hit"' Oct 10, 2015 - '"Another Sticky Situation!"' Oct 11, 2015 - '"The MPS"' Oct 12, 2015 - '"Monkey Engineer Fan Club"' Oct 13, 2015 - '"Redundant"' Oct 14, 2015 - '"Finish Them!"' Oct 15, 2015 - '"Anchoring Shot"' Oct 16, 2015 - '"Canopy Caper"' Oct 17, 2015 - '"Meant 2 Be For MOABs!"' Oct 18, 2015 - '"Strange Trajectories"' Oct 19, 2015 - '"Super Boom Bombs"' Oct 20, 2015 - '"Up and To the Right"' Oct 21, 2015 - '"Unfair Share"' Oct 22, 2015 - '"Descendants"' Oct 23, 2015 - '"Explosive Upgrades"' Oct 24, 2015 - '"Ragtag Rescue Team"' Oct 25, 2015 - '"Love the Way You Lie"' Oct 26, 2015 - '"Wait, What? Again"' Oct 27, 2015 - '"Spactory's Little Helpers"' Oct 28, 2015 - '"Converging Specialties"' Oct 29, 2015 - '"Crystalliced" (Snake River, Medium)' - Ice Tower (2-2), Glue Gunner (3-2), Monkey Apprentice (3-3), Dartling Gun (2-2), Monkey Sub (4-3), $5,000 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 65, reward of 50 Oct 30, 2015 - '"Just One Of Reach"' Oct 31, 2015 - '"Tied Up"' Nov 1, 2015 - '"Submarine Subs" (Scorched Earth, Medium)' - Tack Shooter (4-2), Ninja Monkey (2-3), Super Monkey (2-4), Mortar Tower (2-3), $7,500 starting cash, survive waves 35 to 65, max. 6 Towers at a time, reward of 50 Nov 2, 2015 - '"Thunderstorm"' Nov 3, 2015 - '"I Need a Weapon"' Nov 4, 2015 - '"Negatory!"' Nov 5, 2015 - '"Defend Your Castle"' Nov 6, 2015 - '"Back from the Dead" ''(Crypt Keeper, Medium) - Tack Shooter, Monkey Ace (0-4), Monkey Village (0-3), Mortar Tower, Dartling Gun (2-4), Monkey Sub (4-2), $7,777 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 62, reward of 65 Nov 7, 2015 - "Hyphens" Nov 8, 2015 - "What Goes Up..." Nov 9, 2015 - "Shapeshifter" Nov 10, 2015 - "Route 127" Nov 11, 2015 - "Super Monkey and the Rescue Rangers" Nov 12, 2015 - "Settle On Your Range" Nov 13, 2015 - "Star Trekkin'" Nov 14, 2015 - "Chrono Trigger" (Clock, Medium) - Ninja Monkey (4-2), Bomb Tower, Ice Monkey (2-3), Super Monkey, Monkey Apprentice, Mortar Tower, Monkey Sub, $60,000 starting cash, survive waves 55 to 85, reward of 50 Nov 15, 2015 - "Needs More Kongou" Nov 16, 2015 - "More Than You Need" Nov 17, 2015 - "Vol de mort" Nov 18, 2015 - "The Smiler" Nov 19, 2015 - "Hands Only!" Nov 20, 2015 - "Evolutionary" Nov 21, 2015 - "New Kids On The Block" (Crypt Keeper, Medium) - Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Dartling Gun, Spike Factory, Monkey Sub, $15,000 starting cash, survive waves 35 to 60, no more than 5 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 50 Nov 22, 2015 - "Oozma Kappa" Nov 23, 2015 - "The Cold War" Nov 24, 2015 - "Undersea Specialists" Nov 25, 2015 - "Nokonami" Nov 26, 2015 - "Hidden Oasis" Nov 27, 2015 - "La Luna" Nov 28, 2015 - "It's Where It Shatters That Matters" Nov 29, 2015 - "It Worked Last Time!" Nov 30, 2015 - "Helix" Dec 1, 2015 - "Ocean Drive" (Archipelago, Medium) - Ice Tower (2-3), Monkey Buccaneer (3-4), Monkey Apprentice (4-2), Monkey Sub (2-4), , $5,000 starting cash, survive waves 25 to 65, reward of 50 Dec 2, 2015 - "Micromanagement and Multitasking101" Dec 3, 2015 - "Ninja and Enemies" Dec 4, 2015 - "Return of the King" Dec 5, 2015 - "MEAN Streets" Dec 6, 2015 - "Sunk the Titanic" Dec 7, 2015 - "Candy Infinity 3.0" Dec 8, 2015 - "RWBY" Dec 9, 2015 - "Crucio" Dec 10, 2015 - "One Last Time" Dec 11, 2015 - "Just In Time For Freezing" Dec 12, 2015 - "Think This Through Three Times" Dec 13, 2015 - "Overpowered" (The Eye, Medium) Dec 14, 2015 - "Expeditionary Confectionery" Dec 15, 2015 - "Meeblings?" Dec 16, 2015 - "Temple of the Machine God" Dec 17, 2015 - "Substitute Helicopters" Dec 18, 2015 - "Castle of Glass(ing)" Dec 19, 2015 - "Streamline" Dec 20, 2015 - "That Village Challenge" Dec 21, 2015 - "1989" Dec 22, 2015 - "Catalyst" Dec 23, 2015 - "Red, White, Black, Yellow" (Runway, Medium) - Ninja Monkey (4-2), Monkey Ace (4-2), Mortar Tower (4-2), Dartling Gun (4-2), $6,000 starting cash, survive waves 30 to 65, max. 6 Towers at a time, no more than 3 of any tower or Special Agent type, reward of 65 Dec 24, 2015 - "The Shorter, The Better" Dec 25, 2015 - "Unmentioned" Dec 26, 2015 - "Castle In The Sky" Dec 27, 2015 - "Alien" Dec 28, 2015 - "Highly Opinionated" Dec 29, 2015 - "Unique Names" Dec 30, 2015 - "Stutter Steppin'" Dec 31, 2015 - "Blooniliad" Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Daily Challenge